Papyrus (character)
Papyrus, originally a fisherman, is the protagonist and friend of Princess Theti, daughter of the Pharaoh, and possessor of the magic sword which was given to him. A Fisherman's son, he received this name because he was discovered in the midst of papyrus. He rescues Princess Théti and is charged by the goddess Nebu to fight the demonic forces sent by Seth, the god of chaos. History Papyrus was a young and simple fisherman. That is until goddess Nebu gave him a mission: to stop Seth from destroying Egypt. He goes on different adventures each episode and often meets different gods and supernatural creatures. In The Rebirth of the Child Pharaoh, it was revealed that he was the last descendant of Tutankhamun (King Tut). He was hidden in a papyrus plantation because he was of the cursed line of King Akhenaten, who replaced all the gods with a single one: Aten the sun god. In order to keep Akhenaten's cursed line a secret, King Tut had to hide Papyrus in a plantation, and then some fishermen adopted him and named him after the plants (papyrus) where he was hidden. Personality Papyrus is noted for being carefree, brave, and adventurous. His demeanor is easygoing, cocky, sometimes egotistical, and is relaxed most of the time. However, he is irritable and gets upset when something goes wrong or when things don't go according to plan. Papyrus is quick to remind himself that it is his duty to protect others and free Horus. Relationships Theti Papyrus is arguably closest to Theti than any other character. The two are portrayed as best friends, dependable allies, and valuable companions and seem to be paired in almost nearly adventure throughout the series. At times, they often bicker due to their contrasting views and opinions depending on the situation. The teens like to tease and poke fun at each other in a platonic way. They both care for each other deeply and are willing to help anyone who is in danger. There are many instances where Theti and Papyrus think of themselves as more than just friends. However, Papyrus wouldn't dare to make a move because in his eyes, he is the only "Protector of the princess", a servant. Theti would convince him otherwise. Tiya Tiya is a close friend of Papyrus and has a friendly relationship. She sometimes gets on his nerves just to get a reaction from him. Nonetheless, Tiya is one of the few people Papyrus cares about other than his mission. Pharaoh Merenre Papyrus has a rather mixed and somewhat complicated relationship with Merenre, especially due to his past actions that have inflicted Papyrus' parents. The Pharaoh, however, shows an amicable attitude towards the fisherman and treats him with generosity just as he treats other people. Papyrus is loyal and obedient to Merenre and will do whatever it takes to protect the double kingdom. Trivia *Papyrus is the only male character to have more than one girl attracted to him. *The comic book series implies that Papyrus was named after a great-grandfather that was a royal gardener of a pharaoh, just not Tutankhamun with Seti I or Ramses II seeming more probable. This was not present in the animated series, however. Gallery Ezgif.com-webp-to-png.png|Papyrus's promo picture. Baby papyrus.png|Papyrus as a baby. IMG_0107.jpg|Young Papyrus. papyrus.JPG IMG_0652.png|Papyrus annoyed. Screenshot (92).png|Papyrus meets ratoufer. IMG_2845.jpg IMG_0774.jpg IMG_1738.jpg IMG_0678.png|Papyrus being annoyed. IMG_2846.jpg|Papyrus scolding Tiya. IMG_1888.jpg IMG_0780.PNG|Papyrus's destiny, as revealed in Emissaries. Category:Characters Category:Papyrus Characters Category:Males